The Gauntlet
by scottsman
Summary: The new kid in Seaford has become fast friends with the Wasabi Warriors but little do Jack, Kim and the others know that they're about to be plunged into an age old battle between good and evil.


Chapter 1

It started out at as a normal evening in Seaford. It was a Sunday so there was no school. At the Wasabi Dojo Jack, Kim, and the others were busy working on some new moves that Sensei Rudy had taught them. They were all watching the new kid out of the corners of their eyes. He was a tall brunette with piercing blue eyes. His name was Jason Christopher Stone. He finished his work out and sat down on the bench wiping his forehead with his towel. It was at this point that the rest of the gang noticed that he looked troubled.

"Hey, Jace, man, "said Jack walking up to him, "you look like something is bothering you, would you like to talk about it?"

"Nah," said Jason trying to dismiss it with a wave of his hand, "you'd think it was silly."

"Try me," Said Jack, "I promise what you tell us won't leave this room. And none of us will laugh."

"I'm worried about my kid sister Katie Lynn," said Jason

"Why are you worried," said Kim, "she's at home with your mother isn't she?"

"Not exactly," replied Jason, "tonight is my parents date night, so they'll be going out to eat. Katie Lynn is seven years old, so naturally they'll call that Gina Morton over to sit with her until I get home."

"You think that Gena's being mean to Katie?" said Kim, alarm in her voice.

"No, No, No," said Jason, "nothing like that. It's just the last two times she's babysat for my parents, when I got there she was camped out on the sofa texting her friends over and over again. And last week when I got there, Katie told me that Gena had been so busy texting that she had forgotten to make supper for her."

"That's terrible," said Kim, "and your parents hired her again this week?"

"Gena has totally charmed my parents. They think that she's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Why don't you tell your parents the truth?" asked Milton

"Well, I confronted Gena that night," said Jason, "I told her I would let her have one more chance and that if anything like that ever happened again I would personally make sure that she never sat for my parents or anyone else in the neighborhood ever again!"

"Good for you," said Jack. Jason stood up and threw his tower over his shoulder.

"Well I'd better hit the showers," he said, "I want to be home before dark."

About twenty-five minutes later Jason emerged from the bathrooms pulling his denim Jacket. He looked up to see that the rest of the Wasabi gang was waiting for him. They had also showered and changed.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked

"We talked it over," said Jack, "and we're going to go with tonight just in case there's trouble."

"You guys don't have to do that," said Jason, "I'm probably just being paranoid!"

"No," said Kim, "you're being a good big brother." Five minutes later they were well on their way. Jason, flanked on both sides by his friends from the dojo, caught the cross-town bus. Thirty minutes later they were walking up they front walk of the two story brick house on the corner of Washington Street where Jason lived.

Jason opened the front door and he and his friends walked in. Gena was sitting on the sofa in the living room texting away. Jason rolled his eyes when he saw her. Walking passed the texting girl who had yet to notice anyone was there he disappeared up the stairs. Seconds later he was back down again.

"Gena," he said, "Where's Katie?" Gena didn't look up.

"Gena." No answer.

"Gena," said Jason a little louder. There was still no response. Just as Jason said her name again Kim reached over and slapped Gena in the back of the head. That got her attention.

"What, Who, What's going on?" she sputtered

"Where's Katie Lynn?" snapped Jason.

"She's in her room," said Gena, "isn't she?" Jason slowly shook his head.

"She's not even in the house!" growled Jason.

"B-but she couldn't have sneaked out of the house without me noticing!" said Gena

"Gena, she could have snuck a herd of elephants past you," snapped Jason as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" said Jack, "Do you have any idea where Katie is?"

"Yeah I think so," said Jason, "when I was in her room a minute ago I noticed that her RC racer was gone." Jason noticed the surprised looks on his friend's faces.

"Some seven year old girls like Barbie dolls, but my sister likes remote control cars!" He said, "Her favorite place to run her car is the skate park on the other side of those trees." Jason pointed to a line of trees on the property line near the house.

Jason and his Friends were almost to the tree line, when Katie Lynn appeared through the trees. When she got closer they could see she was crying and they could see why. In one hand she was carrying an impressive looking remote control and in the other the busted remains of what had been a really nice RC Race care.

"Katie Lynn," said Jason gathering her into his arms, "What happened?"

"He broke my Car!" she sobbed into his shirt, "the one you gave me for my birthday, he broke it."

"Who broke it?"

"The big boy , he has blonde hair and a mean face." She said the sobs easing.

"Blonde hair and a mean face," said Jason rocking her gently, "is that all you can tell me about him?"

"His jacket had a dragon on it." She said

"Frank," Growled several voices in unison.

"Listen, Katie Lynn," said Jason gently wiping her tears away with his thumb, "don't be sad about your car I'll get you another one, I promise. Katie Lynn immediately brightened.

"Thanks Jason," she said giving him a bear hug. Jason turned to Kim. As the sound of his parents car pulling into the driveway was heard

"Kim," he said, "would you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Kim, "what is it?"

"My parents just got home," said Jason, "Would you take Katie Lynn to them and tell them what's happened?"

"Sure," said Kim, "What about you?"

"Ordinarily I'd love to be there to see Gena tossed out on her irresponsible backside, but I have something I have to do."

"Alright," said Kim, "I'll take care of it and catch up with you." Jason nodded

"Thanks,"

Jason turned and started toward the trees, with his fists clenched and his jaw set. Jack fell into step with him.

"Jason," he said, "this something you have to do, does it involve busting Black Dragon skulls?"

"Yep," replied Jason

"I'm in," said Jack.

"So are we," said Milton, Jerry, and Eddie in unison.

When the brigade of Wasabi warriors reached the skate park there was no sign of the black dragons only a few more broken pieces of RC Race Car.

Jason turned to one of the skateboarders.

"Where did the black dragons that were here go?"

"Dude I ain't a snitch, "sneered the Skateboarder," so why don't you Wasabi posers get lost." He rolled over to the edge of the half pipe and started to drop in. Jason's hand shot out and grabbed the board out from under him causing to face plant in the bottom of the pipe.

"Hey," said one of the skaters buddies, when he tried to retaliate for his pal Jason side-armed the Skateboard he was holding into the guy's stomach so hard that it knocked him backwards into a concrete wall. Jason jumped down to the bottom of the half-pipe where the smart mouth skater was. Grabbing by the collar he lifted him off the ground like he didn't way a thing.

"My patience with you is disappearing fast!" he snapped, "now where are those black dragons!"

"They went back to their Dojo!" screeched the terrified Skater, whose tough guy attitude was now gone, "I swear!"

Jason dropped the tamed skateboarder on the seat of his pants and turned to find his friends standing there with their jaws on the ground.

"Well," he said, "are you coming?" his friends rescued their jaws from the pavement and followed Jason. Jason paused when he reached the Gate in the fence. He turned to face the remaining boarders.

"This will not be the last time that my sister will come here to play with her RC car," he said in a calm but deadly voice, "but the next time anyone of you clowns even so much as looks at my sister the wrong way. You're going to think these two got off easy."

Jason and his friends turned and walked out of the skater park leaving it in a state of stunned silence. As soon as they were out of earshot of the skate park. Kim, who had caught up in time to see the action at the skate park, and the others started asking questions rapid fire. How did he do that with a skate board. How did he lift that skate punk off the ground like it was nothing. Jason held up his hands.

"I don't know," he said, "Adrenaline I guess."

Jason, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie stood outside The Black Dragon's dojo.

"Jack," said Jason, "I'm going in there first. You and the others be ready to cover my back when I come out." Jack nodded.

"Go for it." Jason disappeared into the Dojo within seconds there was a commotion. Two black dragons went flying out the front door to land at the Wasabi Warriors feet. Jack and Kim knocked them out before they could get up. Then they all looked up and saw Jason emerge carrying Frank like a suitcase. Jason carried Frank around the corner and sat him down in front of the nearest ATM.

"What's this?" He said

"You smashed my sister's RC car for no other reason than she didn't get it out of your way fast enough to suit you," said Jason, "So to make things right you're going to cough up the $300 that car was worth."

While Frank was getting the money out his account several black Dragons came around the corner.

"Wasabi warriors," said Jason, "You're on!"

Jack and the others struck fighting stances and in less time than it takes to tell about it the Black dragons were unconscious on the ground and Jason was counting the money he got from Frank.

That evening as Jason presented Katie with a brand new RC race car. A mysterious figure stood partly concealed in the shadows across the street. He opened his cell phone.

"Yeah, it's me," he said when the call was answered, "I've definitely found a Guantlet Wielder!"

TBC

Please READ and REVIEW


End file.
